


Drabbles : Crossover : R-NC-17

by myxstorie



Category: Alice Nine, Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Jrock, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More gift drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles : Crossover : R-NC-17

**Jin/Massu, Lucid : R, 242 word** for Jo

The moments after sex were some of Massu's favourite - other than the obvious ones, of course.

The way Jin would collapse back against tousled, creased sheets, a sated smile on his lips, the way he would blearily crack open one eye in his practically lucid state, as if to check that Massu hadn't miraculously disappeared within the last five or six seconds, how he would lazily stretch an arm up to wrap warm fingers around one of Massu's biceps and pull him down next to him so that they could become an indiscernable tangle of bed linen and limbs and discarded clothing, skin sliding against flushed skin until Jin's head was pillowed on Massu's chest, his breath ghosting across the other man's collarbone soothingly until they both fell into a light doze, tired bodies dragging them into slumber.

But the times he loved best were even later, when Jin would wake him again with soft kisses, lips brushing over his collar, suckling on his neck, teeth teasing his flesh gently, reddening and bruising it, but never breaking through. When the other man's mouth would slide down his body, tongue leaving a wet path down his abdomen that would make Massu shiver as the cool air turned the burning hot trail icy, only to make Massu forget the unpleasant sensation - forget his own name - when those lips would engulf him completely in one swift motion, and wake him up properly.

  
 **Jin/Massu, Peculiar : R, 47 words** for Jo

Jin has always thought Massu looks slightly peculiar with such an adorable, chubby-cheeked face but a toned, muscular body to go with it, but when that face is contorted with pleasure and that body is undulating above his own, Jin thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful.

  
 **Jin/Saga (alice nine.), tequila : R, 51 words** for Pippa

Jin groaned, feeling his head spin from one too many shots of tequila even while the image in front of him stayed perfectly clear - dirty blonde hair, dark eyes, smooth, perfect wet skin - and Jin lost it with a moan, throwing his head back and splashing the pages white.

  
 **Jin/Tegoshi, fruit : R, 120 words** for Pippa

Tegoshi slurped the strawberry juice from his fingers, tongue flicking out to catch the liquid as it dripped down between them. Jin cleared his throat, fidgeting awkwardly in his chair, and swallowed once, hard, "Tesshi, you really need to stop that."

"Hmm? Why?" Tegoshi asked, wide eyed and the picture of innocence as he took the tip of his index finger between his lips, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

The only answer he got was a deep growl as Jin nearly threw himself across the table in his haste, diving into Tegoshi's mouth tongue first and showing him with one hand in his hair and the other on his zipper just why it was not necessarily a wise idea to tease.

  
 **Junno/Ryo, Can : R, 49 words** for Jo

Junno grinned down at the figure tied to the bedposts, Massu's arms stretched taught above his head, eyes scrunched closed as Junno rode him, and the older man turned towards the shadow slumped nonchalently in the chair beside them, eagle-eyes watching every move Junno made.

"Can we keep him, Ryo-chan?"

**Koki/Tegoshi, melt : G, 326 words** for Pippa

They break for lunch, and are in the middle of janken-ing to decide who gets to go and collect the food from the new Chinese restaurant across the street, when Koki's phone interrupts them.

_Mou, Ko-tan, I'm hungry. What should I have for lunch?_

"Sorry guys, gotta go," Koki unhooks his jacket from the back of the chair with one hand, shoving his phone into his pocket with the other, "Be back in an hour."

"Oi!" Jin shouts after him, but the door has already slammed.

"I wouldn't," Ueda warns, raising an eyebrow, "You remember what happened last time you complained about him having a girlfriend."

Jin winces and curls in on himself protectively, and the other four cringe in recognition.

-

"Yo," Koki grins lopsidedly, leaning against the open door of the NEWS break-room, "I'm stealing Tegoshi for lunch, if that's alright with you?"

Tegoshi's bandmates all nod with distracted murmurs, more than used to Koki's lunchtime visits by now, and Tegoshi bounds over with a smile that could light up the night sky. He loops his arm through Koki's, eyes sparkling.

"You came to take me for lunch?"

Koki nods with a soft smile, "Why not, I was hungry too."

Tegoshi giggles, and Koki swears he might just melt on the spot, "Ko-tan is the best sempai ever!"

As Tegoshi drags him out of the room, Koki pretends not to notice the acid-glare Ryo is sending him, laughing when Tegoshi starts babbling about this _great_ new Chinese place across the street he'd been just dying to try because Kei-chan said the food was really _really_ good, and makes a mental note to choose a seat near the back. It was always so much easier to get away when his band thought it was a _girl_ he was taking out - although, he supposes, watching the way Tegoshi's lips move slowly, taking in his soft, sculpted cheekbones and wide, innocent eyes, as long as they sent Jin, he probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway.

  
 **Ryo/Jin, Frame : R, 83 words** for Jo

Jin was like a porn star in an idols body, all hip rolls and head tossing, flyaway hair falling in front of a sultry gaze as he danced, but as much as Ryo enjoyed watching his every thrust and twirl, body gyrating effortlessly to the music, the view he held most dear to his heart was that of Jin spread out beneath him, his soft mass of brunette locks framing a face contorted in pure ecstasy as he was driven over the edge.

  
 **Ryo/Jin/Jun, Conversations in a Bar, R, 312 words** for Amy

The night is young, and so are they - at least, that's the excuse Jin gives for dragging them to yet another bar at gone three in the morning.

Jun can barely keep his head up by the time the other two pour him into a taxi, and Ryo rolls in behind him and sprawls across his lap as Jin giggles his address to the driver. The older man rolls his eyes until Jin throws far too many bills at him and tells him to keep the change - they might be drunks, but they're drunks with _cash._

When he wakes up the next morning with the most blinding headache there ever was, Jun has no recollection of where he is or why he's there, but the cool sheets feel nice against his forehead, so he burrows deeper in an attempt to block out the evil, abhorrent sunlight. He nearly jumps out of his skin when an arm slides around his _very naked_ waist and a nose presses against the spot just behind his ear, then a second nose is nudging at his cheek. Opening his eyes hurts too much, but when he groans, the pair seem to take it as encouragement, and a thigh works its way between his legs.

"Mrngwha- fuck..." He mumbles as they start to grind against him, just now noticing the ache in his lower body while their greedy hands smooth over and clutch at his flesh.

That last conversation the night before is hovering just out of reach, ghostly silhouettes and murmured voices and wandering hands that he can't quite put his finger on. However, he soon decides it doesn't really matter, because the pain in his head is being rapidly drowned out by the pleasure from the rest of his body, and he's certainly not going to turn down such an effective cure for a hangover.

  
 **Ryo/Koki, Tough Love, R, 228 words** for Riha

With someone like Jin in his group, Koki has more than enough experience in dealing with moody assholes to mean he barely raises an eyebrow when Nishikido storms into their break-room, face like thunder.

"Where the hell is he?"

Koki shrugs nonchalently, turning a page in his book, and the other man storms over to loom above him.

"Don't ignore me, fucker."

He glances up briefly before looking back down at the words printed on the page, "Just because I'm not your senpai, doesn't mean you can be rude to me." He closes the book with a sigh and sets it aside, "Who are you so pissed with, anyway?"

Nishikido launches into a rant about something to do with Jin and juniors and bottles of suspicious content, which takes entirely too long for Koki's liking. He shuts him up with his mouth, swallowing down Nishikido's surprised exclamation, and wraps strong hands around the other man's hips to keep him in place.

Nishikido struggles in his grip, but the longer Koki kisses him, the less enthusiastic he gets, until, when Koki grinds down against him, he shudders and whimpers softly into Koki's mouth.

And when their clothes are gone and he's sliding into a pliant, arching Nishikido Ryo, Koki's more than glad to have found someone else this works on. Jin doesn't get fumingly angry nearly enough for Koki's appetite.

  
 **Ryo/Ueda, Tedious : R, 83 words** for Jo

Ueda groaned softly, his head making a rather unpleasant thud as it hit the table, and tossed a stack of papers to the side. This solo gig was meant to be fun, not dangerous to his mental state.

Thankfully, Ryo was more often than not hanging around, and when the other man slipped underneath the table, nimble fingers freeing Ueda from the confines of his jeans, mouth swallowing him down eagerly, Ueda decided he'd gladly work himself to death if this was the reward.

  
 **Ueda/Koyama, Imprint : Soft R, 366 words** for Pippa

Everyone loves Koyama. It's not a secret, how impossible it is to not like the tall, lanky man who overflows with affection for all who cross his path. More than a few people who meet him fall instantly head over heels, landing at his feet where Koyama is ready to pick them up and help them find themselves with that brilliant smile.

Some, it takes a little longer, Koyama's undying happiness and positivity ingraining itself in their person until they feel incomplete without him around.

Others don't even realise they've fallen. They return the smiles and nod their thanks for all the little things he does, and it's only when they go home at night, to a dark, empty apartment that they feel like something is missing - they just can't place their finger on what.

Ueda prides himself on being none of these three. He never had to fall - the moment they met, he felt like he had loved Koyama all his life, like he was just waiting for the other man to come along and complete him, cheesy as it sounds. He'd never admit it to anyone, but feelings and beliefs can't be helped. He is more than proud of the fact that Koyama is his, and no-one else's. That no matter how many people offer their heart to Koyama, Ueda will always be the one he comes home to.

Ueda is sure of this - not just because of the sunny look Koyama only gets when Ueda's around, nor the whispered words in the dead of night, soft breath ruffling the hair on his cheek.

No, the thing that makes Ueda most sure of Koyama's devotion comes after the smiles, before the whispers, after the kisses and before the soiled sheets. Ueda is most sure of Koyama's devotion to him when he's buried inside the other man, when his fingers are curled around auburn strands and pulling his head back, when the red imprint from his hand is still a burning red on Koyama's backside, and the other man is pushing back onto him, begging in that sweet, sweet voice, pleading and promising so beautifully that Ueda doesn't need to hear it. He just knows.

  
 **Yamapi/Ueda, "Under the summer rain / I burned away." : R, 204 words** for Pippa

Both of them love the rain. Ueda loves the musical pitter-patter of it on the roof, likes to watch it drip from the leaves and branches and the ends of his hair. Yamapi loves the feel of it on his skin, loves to tip his head back and feel it wash over his face and down his neck.

He loves to kiss Ueda in the rain, the water clinging to their eyelashes and trying to slip between their lips, and the taste of rain and Ueda is better than anything else in the world.

Ueda's garden is surrounded by trees and high walls, so when they make love with the water falling all around them, the only thing they care about is each other, the rain cooling their burning flesh as they touch the heaven opening up for them.

A few days later, Yamapi sneezes. Ryo swears and throws a face mask at him, and Koyama gives him a cup of tea with a worried look on the side.

He spends the next week in bed with a fever, burning up in a totally different way this time, and curling around his pillow with a whine.

It won't stop them doing it again, though.


End file.
